The present inventive concepts herein relate to image sensors, and more particularly to read-out circuits of image sensors capable of reducing noise and image sensors including the same.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts a photo image, such as light reflected by a subject for example, into an electric signal. Image sensors are widely used in portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and the like. Image sensors can be generally classified into charged coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Recently, CMOS image sensors have received more attention compared to CCD image sensors due to advantages such as low manufacturing costs, low power consumption, ease of integration with peripheral circuits, and the like. CMOS image sensors may be classified generally into rolling shutter CMOS image sensors and global shutter CMOS image sensors.